The Daylight-Warriors
Allegiances Pineclan Leader: Darkstar- Black tom with blood red eyes Deputy: Clawheart- Powerful, large gray tom with orange eyes Medicine cat: Grayheart- Dark gray tom Warriors: Snakeheart- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes Foxtail- Fox red she-cat with a long, bushy tail and red eyes Flameheart- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Stoneheart- Dark gray tom with blue eyes Mistypath- Pretty blue-gray she-cat Smallheart- Small gray tom with red eyes Willycloud- Tabby tom with blue eyes(Daylight-Warrior) Jakeclaw- Black tom with white paws and tail(Daylight-Warrior) Sallyfeather- Light brown she-cat(Daylight-Warrior) Rubbymist- Tan she-cat(Daylight-Warrior) Lilyfur- Light gray she-cat(Daylight-Warrior) Birdywhisker- Black she-cat(Daylight/Warrior) Apprentice: Fluffypaw Apprentices: Fluffypaw- Small fluffy she-cat(Daylight-Warrior) Queens: Featherpelt- Fluffy, dark gray she-cat Elders: Mousefoot- Light gray she-cat Oakclan Leader: Adderstar- Dark brown she-cat Deputy: Birdsong- Black she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat: Eagleeyes- White tom with brown spots and blue eyes Medicine cat apprentice: Skypaw- Blue-gray tom with sky blue eyes Warriors: Badgerclaw- Black and white tom with long, hooked claws Squirreltail- Dark ginger she-cat with a squirrel-like tail Mothfur- Golden brown tom Specklefur- Pale brown tabby she-cat Graytail- Dark gray tom with blue eyes Forestpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes Cherryheart- Light brown she-cat Skyheart- blue-gray tom with amber eyes Patchtail- Nlack tom with white patches on his tail Apprentices: Skypaw- Blue-gray tom with sky blue eyes Queens: Silvertail- Silver she-cat Elders: None Moorclan Leader: Morningstar- Gray and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Hazelfur- Light gray she-cat with white patches Medicine cat: Bluefeather- Misty gray she-cat Warriors: Frostberry: Creamy white she-cat Sunblaze- Golnen brown tom Lionpelt- Golden tom with blue eyes Ivyfur- White and light gray she-cat Goldenleaf- Golden she-cat with green eyes Pantherfoot- Black tom with green eyes Yelloeclaw- White she-cat with yellow claws and blue eyes Apprentices: Duskpaw- Brown tom Queens: Fuzzyfoot- Fluffy white she-cat Elders: None Waterclan Leader: Bearstar- Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat: Grayfur- Dark gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: Lionfur- Golden tabby tom Warriors: Tigerstripe- Dark brown tabby tom Chapter one "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Darkstar called from the Great Rock. "I want all the Day-light Warriors to hear my announcement." As the clan gathered, Clawheart climbed up Great Rock and sat next to Darkstar, a smirk on his face. Darkstar looked down, all the clan had gathered. "The Daylight-Warriors provided us with enough food this greenleaf, but since leaf-bare is upon us and the prey is scarce, I'm afraid the Day-light Warriors are forbidden to take food from the fresh kill-pile, but they still must hunt for the clan." he announced. "What, that's outrageous!" someone shouted. "I am only doing it for the good of the clan, if the Daylight-Warriors are really loyal they'll understand." he meowed smoothly. Chapter two "Ha! We showed those Kittypets! Clawheart sneered. "And this is only the beginning of their torcher, if they don't run back to their twolegs!" Darkstar growled. "Darkstar, what are we going to do next" Clawheart asked. "I don't know all I know is those kittypets will pay for what they've done." "Foxtail, take Fluffypaw hunting!" Clawheart shouted. "Ok" she called back. "Flameheart, take Mistypath, Stoneheart, and Snakeheart along the Moorclan and Oakclan border." he ordered. "I'' will take Smallheart, Rubbymist, and Birdywhiker hunting. Clawheart, you take Sallyfeather, Williecloud, and Lilyfur along the Waterclan border." Darkstar meowed in his deep, smooth voice. "Yes Darkstar" Clawheart meowed. Chapter three Foxtail and Fluffypaw moved silently through the undergrowth. Suddenly, Fluffypaw stopped. ''She must have scented prey." Foxtail though. Foxtail gazed '' into a shaded clearing, and saw what Fluffypaw had scented, ''mouse.''Fluffypaw quickly moved into position. She pounced, but the mouse had seen her and ran into a burrow. "Mouse-brain! Didn't ''Birdywhisker teach you how to hunt properly." Foxtail snarled. "You and those Daylight-warriors are as much use to this clan as a dead fox!" Foxtail and Fluffypaw returned to camp, with nothing but a small squirrel. "That's all you caught?" Darkstar asked surprised. Foxtail was one of the best hunters in the clan."We would've caught more if Birdywhisker actually knew how to teach an apprentice." she meowed with a slight snarl."I'll speak with Clawheart, maybe Birdywhisker wasn't ready for an apprentice." Darkstar meowed.